


S4 E10 Arctic Radar

by JDPostEpisodeChallenge, kcat1971



Series: Josh & Donna Post Episode Challenge [32]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDPostEpisodeChallenge/pseuds/JDPostEpisodeChallenge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcat1971/pseuds/kcat1971
Summary: Josh stops to think about what he's done.





	S4 E10 Arctic Radar

I may have just made the worst mistake of my life.

It's 9pm. I'm sitting in my office and Donna is out on a date with Jack Reese.

What have I done?

Yesterday, I did fine. I ignored her ridiculous request to fix her up with Jack. What am I, her fairy Godmother? No. I am not.

It was fun bantering with her though. It always is. But then she said she was lame, and that started to get to me. I hate it when she puts herself down. Then she reminded me that she asks very little of me. Which is sort of true. I mean she always does things for me that she doesn't really want to do, for example, Janice and the Star Trek Pin.

After Donna, I had to deal with Amy. Bantering with her was not fun. I don't know why I'm always tempted to go down that road. It leads no where and I always end up regretting it.

Amy had given me an earful on the Vicky Hilton situation. Immediately telling me what to do and pressuring me to do it. Meanwhile, Donna, who I wanted to hear from paused and considered her answer to the point that I ran out of time.

By the end of the day, I thought we were past the Jack thing. But then this morning, I ran into Jack in the oval office. I watched him for a minute, no idea why she was attracted to him. Except maybe it's the uniform.

But it was a lot harder to deny her request when Jack was standing right there. So I opened my stupid mouth and started to tell Jack all the best stories about Donna.

Getting her arm stuck in a mail box retrieving a letter.

Leaving her panties in an art gallery.

Trying to smuggle scented candles through customs.

Jack had looked mildly amused and more than a little confused. The stories were wasted on him, and I'm sure so is Donna. Donna, on the other hand, hadn't looked at all amused when I told her about the conversation. Actually, she looked a little hurt. I hate it when I put that look in her eyes. And that's what had me heading down to the basement.

Then as I was vehemently insisting that Jack wasn't getting between anything between me and Donna, it hit me. I suddenly realized that I really wish that there was something between me and Donna. Those stories _are_ endearing. Because Donna is this amazing, unique, genuine person. She's been just outside my office all this time. How did I miss that?

Of course I like those stories, because, _yes_ , I already like her. I've liked her ever since the day she hired herself. And no, I don't like everybody.

So I may have just made the worst mistake of my life.

Because now I'm fully aware of two things. I'm in love with Donnatella Moss and she's out on a date with Jack Reese.

How am I going to fix this?


End file.
